


If Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Underdwellers episode drabble. Scowling, the Sewer King remained with a sick alligator.





	If Together

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King remained with a sick alligator. *Moments are going to eventually vanish. They will. They will* he thought. The Sewer King began to scratch the alligator's snout. *I couldn't protect you from everything.* He continued to scratch the snout. 

*With me.* The Sewer King viewed the alligator shutting its eyes and never opening them another time. Tears ran down his face after the alligator's moments with him vanished. The Sewer King sobbed and wrapped his arms around the alligator. There were new tears as he smiled. *Moments vanished. If together. If together. If together. If together. If...* 

 

THE END


End file.
